A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to back support devices, and more particularly to a back support device including inflatable cushions positionable at desired locations to support the back and head of a person seated in a chair or seat.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Seats in conveyances such as airplanes, busses, trains, and automobiles, are designed to provide a level of comfort that is generally acceptable to most people. However, because of differences among people in anatomy and health or fitness, no such seat is entirely comfortable for every person. Additionally, while such seats are reasonably comfortable for most people, they are not optimally comfortable for anyone.
In order to make seats in conveyances optimally comfortable, it would be necessary to custom make the seat for each individual user. However, such customization would, of course, be impractical.
There have been proposals for devices that may be fitted on a seat back to enable a person to conform the seat back better to his or her anatomy. However, no prior proposal has been entirely satisfactory.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved back support device that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a back support device that allows the user to precisely position cushioning members for optimal comfort. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a back support device in which the firmness of the cushioning members is controllable by the user. It is yet a further objection of the present invention to provide a back support device that may be folded into a small compact size that can easily fit into a purse or briefcase when it is not in use.